


Three Nights In A Row - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes in a suit, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Eventual Happy Ending, Extremis Pepper Potts, F/M, First Dates, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Foodies, Formalwear, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Getting Together, Holding Hands, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Insomnia, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Torture, Pining Bucky Barnes, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Discovery, Spa Treatments, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Strong Female Characters, Supportive Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Winter is a separate personality, communication is key, loss of bionic limb, maintenance sessions, mild erotic thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Bucky Barnes is still trying to find his footing after being welcomed into the Avengers. Sleep doesn’t come easy, but surprisingly, romance does. He can only hope there’s enough of that old charmer left in him to win over the woman that has caught his eye. Did he mention Pepper Potts is way out of his league?Will matchmaking shenanigans and late night conversations help Bucky figure out what he wants and, more importantly, who he truly is?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6
Collections: Marvel Rare Pair Bang 2019





	Three Nights In A Row - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judy_The_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/gifts).



> My artworks for for **["Three Nights In A Row"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105632)** by the wonderful [Judy The Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer)

Artpost #3 for the Marvel Rare Pair Big Bang, this time for **["Three Nights In A Row"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105632)** by the wonderful [Judy The Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer).

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/a0/3a/vs9wF01G_o.jpg)

**Chapter Headers:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/79/b3/7WDU6xfz_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/cd/c0/EwoPzzkC_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ed/02/l6U5CfvU_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/de/bf/yWOPZYOd_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/1a/GZpwkGwN_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/54/d2/Zg5Phy8h_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/ba/28/LMXNCEiG_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/fb/dI9iHXm1_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/5b/6b/5P2w48yJ_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/b3/oYW35d3Y_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/16/G5zK5Uo9_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/95/01/RQg3wDqS_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

**_Images:_ **

_Bucky:_ [Sebastian Stan France Gallery](https://sebastianstanfrance.com/galerie/)

_Pepper:_ [Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki](https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Pepper_Potts/Gallery)

_everything else:_ Google Image Search (no copyright infringement intended)

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Chapter Headers:_ [**Housttely Signature**](https://www.fontspace.com/housttely-signature-font-f43834)

Credits: [**Blackbird**](https://www.dafont.com/blackbird.font)

**That's it, my dears! And now, please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!!**


End file.
